disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Statistics
Like many role-playing games, Disgaea has statistics, numbers which represent a character's strengths and weaknesses. Everything is run by the stats and the random calculator within the game. Modifers Stats have numerous modifiers to them throughout the game. The first major modifier is the equipment the character dons. This equipment modifies the stats, and this information can be found by looking at the item itself. When a character equips an item, the stat increase is altered by the aptitude. Another modifier is the level or weapon skill level of the character. For monsters, the level of the character increases the modifier from one to fifteen. This works for both the weapon and the equipment. For human characters, the weapon skill dictates the bonus for the weapon stats; and the level dictates the bonus for the equipment. Lovers in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories provide an additional bonus to a character. They provide a 1% increase per lover to the character's base stats, plus an additional bonus to the character depending on the character. Other Specialists can affect stats as well. Some Geo Symbols may also temporarily affect stats if the character lands on them. The final modifier is the Master/Student Relationship. The master will receive a bonus based on their students. For every stat, the system will take the highest base stat of all of the students. The master will receive a 10% bonus of the student's stat. For example, Adell has three students. For this scenario, Adell would receive a bonus to ATK of 10 from student 1, INT of 10 from student 2, and HIT of 10 from student 3. This bonus only applies for the base stats, i.e. without any equipment on the character. List of Stats *HP - The hit points, or health of a character. Once this number reaches 0, the character or object is dead. You can revive them after a battle in the hospital or clinic(Disgaea 3) of the base world. The Dietician specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *SP - Special points allow the character to use special attacks, magical attacks, healing spells, and stat boosting spells. The Master specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *Attack - This determines the damage inflicted by the character from normal attacks, and non-magical special attacks. The Gladiator specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *Defense - Determines the resistance a character has against all normal, and most special attacks. Defense also defends from magical attacks by about 30%. The Sentry specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *Intelligence - Increases magical attack power and accuracy. The Teacher specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *Resistance - Gives 70% of magical defenses, and boosts the amount of health healed from a healing spell. Also boosts the 4 stat boosting spells.(Shield-Defense; Braveheart-Attack; Magic Boost-Intelligence; Magic Wall-Resistance) The Physician specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *Speed - Increases the chance that an enemies attack will miss you. Also affects your chances of countering more. The Coach specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *Hit - The character's accuracy in landing attacks. Also determines the power of bows(half hit and half attack) and guns(all hit)attacks and special attacks. The chance to steal an item or stats from an enemy is NOT boosted by the hit stat. The Marksman specialist boosts this by the value of its level. *Weapon Mastery - As a humanoid character uses a weapon, he gains mastery exp from every attack he makes using that weapon(includes counterattacks). There are a total of 6 special attacks for all humanoid weapons except staffs. At weapon mastery level 1, the first special attack is learned. From there, you recieve the rest of the special attacks at weapon mastery levels:3, 6, 10, 15, and 21 (level 20 for disgaea 1). Weapon mastery boosts your character's power with that weapon by 5% for each level you gain. You can continue leveling a character's weapon mastery indefinately, but the power caps at level 255, with 1275% power. With staffs, weapon mastery boosts power, as with other weapons, range, and accuracy of that character's magical attacks. Just like any other weapon, the staff mastery power increase until the level cap of 255. The Armsmaster specialist boosts weapon mastery level gain percentage by the value of its level (ie. a level 50 Armsmaster will boost weapon mastery by 50%). 300 level cap for up to 300% more weapon mastery exp per attack! *Aptitude - Affects how much of the stats you get from equiping weapons/items. If it is 100% in a stat, your character will recieve all of that stat the weapon/item gives. If it is greater than 100%, then your character will recieve whatever percentage of its aptitude from the weapon/item. If it is less than 100%, well you are going to get less than the full benefit for that stat. **As your character levels up his aptitude does increase, even though the game won't show it, it does. Trust me get a level 1 character, and a level 100 character with the same aptitude in a stat. Equip the same item on each of them, and you will see that the level 100 gets more of a stat bonus from the item than the level 1. *Elemental Affinity - Determines which type of elements a character is weak to, strong to, or normal to. the number shown is the percentage of damage that will either be reduced from the magical attack of that element, or the percentage that will be added to the power of that magical attack in that element. Star attacks are not affected at all by this. The lowest a character can have in an element is -50%. The most is 90%. To increase a character's resistence for a certain element, give them an item with one of these specialists in it: Firefighter-Fire; Aeronaut-Wind; Cryophile-Ice. The level cap for these specialists is 140 because to go from -50% to 90% is 140. The Magic Knight can also boost or dampen Elemental Affinity. *Mana - This is used to pass Bills and create characters in the Dark Assembly, you gain mana from killing any enemy, object, or teamate(not suggested). The manager specialist boosts mana gain percentage by the value of its level (ie. a level 50 Manager will boost mana gained by 50%). The level cap for the manager is 300, for up to a 300% mana gain bonus. *Move - The range that a character can traverse in one turn. Can be increase by shoe items, and the following Ultimate Items: Yoshitsuna Sword boosts movement by 2. Ultimus Fist boosts movement by 1. Robo Suit Armor boots movement by 3. Nemesis MK II Monster Weapon boosts movement by 1. The first 4 shoe items boots movement by 1. The next 2(falcon shoes and angel sandals) boots movement by 2. The Accellerator boots movement by 3. The Hyperdrive boosts movement to 99. *Jump - The height difference that the character can traverse. All items shown above will also boost jump power. Max is 99. *Throw - Split into two stats: the range they can throw, and the height. *Experience - Points gained towards leveling up. The Statistician specialist boosts the experience gain percentage by the value of its level (ie. a level 50 Statistician will boost gained experience by 50%). 300 level cap for up to 300% more exp gain per kill. *Rarity - Item only, affects its stats and Specialists. *Rank - The rank of an item, by quality. * Category:Yoshitsuna